


[The Avengers|盾鐵|Steve/Tony]結束與重生

by jarwei



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, siege
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarwei/pseuds/jarwei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>這篇裏面有一些漫威《圍城》的情節，但是涉及不多，不妨礙觀看。基本上是講述美隊和鐵罐在圍城大戰之後的事情，就是美隊歸來，兩人之間的故事。也算是對內戰後的一個補完，因為一直在想經歷了這些後的他們，會說些什麼呢？www適當的改編了情節，一切為了Stony_(:з」∠)_</p>
            </blockquote>





	[The Avengers|盾鐵|Steve/Tony]結束與重生

[復仇者聯盟|Steve/Tony|盾鐵] 結束與重生（PG）

1、

『Tony，Tony Stark，真希望你能站起來……』

漫天的紅潮仿佛嗜血的惡魔一般，將天與地席捲的一片狼藉。  
在這場戰役之中，戰神阿瑞斯被暴走的哨兵徒手撕成了碎片。  
裸露在外的腸子滑溜溜的從他手上掉落，宣誓著戰爭的殘酷與代價。  
當Steve Rogers帶領復仇者們趕到現場時，一切看上去還得以挽回。

“為了正義而戰！復仇者們！”  
就像以前一樣，他領導著他們。  
仿佛他從地獄邊緣回來，就是為了做這一切。

“聽Cap的！”  
人群中不知道是誰這麼喊道。  
Steve揚起他手裏的盾牌，打飛了一名Osborn的走狗。  
“該死的！”

“你選擇了錯誤的雇主！和錯誤的戰場，我將用我的一切將你擊潰！”  
戰場中央的Thor已經不顧一切的沖了上去，與哨兵對峙，天知道會遭遇什麼。要知道，這傢伙已經弑過神了。  
“Thor！”  
對於這位仙宮摯友的處境，Steve顯然有點著急。  
但偏偏這個時候，鋼鐵愛國者——Osborn憤怒的向他發起了攻擊。  
“Steve Rogers你被逮捕了！”  
“真有趣，Osborn！我正想對你說這句話！”  
“你們都會被判以極刑！！！”  
說著，眼前的Osborn準備用Tony Stark的那套裝甲對付他。  
不過，Steve認為，任何人穿上這套盔甲，都不會有Iron man更具有威脅。  
“真可笑！”  
沒錯，十足的小丑。  
可等不及他制裁這個惡棍，對方自己的裝甲就發生了故障。  
『經檢測裝甲介面受損！護盾減弱！』  
“什麼？到底怎麼了！裝甲怎麼了？”  
看到Osborn極其不安的樣子，Steve唾棄的搖了搖頭。  
這時，一個熟悉的聲音突然傳了過來。  
“你明知道什麼事都善惡有報，不是嗎？我會將你的裝甲——我是指，你從我這偷來的裝甲——在兩秒鐘之內就永久性的完全關閉。”  
Steve抬起頭，看到Iron man站在他旁邊不遠處的岩石上。  
“我的天……”  
Tony？！  
機械過濾後的聲音，再次從面甲裏傳來。他說——  
“Osborn，在美國隊長把你的腦袋擰下來之前，還有什麼要說的嗎？”

2、

被定義為“圍城”的這場事件，最終在Captain America，不，Steve Rogers的帶領下，圓滿解決。  
然而事實上卻沒有那麼簡單，至少對Tony Stark而言。  
“我想，這是我們‘第一次’見面吧。”  
在戰爭結束後，Tony收回了他的技術和那幢外形很醜——起碼復仇者們這麼覺得——的大廈。  
他自己也算是從瀕臨死亡中掙脫了出來，要知道，Osborn當時可真險些打死了他。  
甚至使他差點沒趕上“圍城”的戰役。  
說真的，他覺得自己能醒過來，全靠聽到那句——『是captain America叫我來這！把這個交給Tony Stark！』  
有一瞬間他以為是Steve，可理智告訴他，是Bucky.  
所以對於匆匆忙忙趕往戰場後，見到的那位曾經死去的戰友，說實在的，Tony很意外。  
他覺得自己在Steve墓前掉的眼淚該去索取賠償。  
戰鬥一如既往的進行，不得不說，他與Rogers的搭配依然那麼完美。  
但總像少了點什麼。  
就好比現在，Tony本想找Steve聊聊——誰叫他們戰爭結束後的幾個小時內，都沒說過話呢。

可一直樂觀的Stark不知道，自己會被拒絕。  
至少他以為不會被Steve拒絕。

“Cap，我希望你能聽我說。”  
在復仇者大廈的20層走廊裏，他攔住了與自己擦身而過的Steve Rogers。  
“說什麼？Iron man.”  
這可不是個好兆頭。  
Tony心想，Steve從不在他沒穿盔甲的時候，叫他Iron man.  
“我的意思是，既然你回來了，總有很多事情需要解決，你看……”  
“別誤會，我和你沒什麼事情要解決。”  
Steve對他的語氣就像是對敵人，更糟的是，他覺得對方好陌生。  
“Steve，如果你還是因為法案的事，我希望你能聽我解釋。”  
“沒什麼好解釋的，你做的對，只是暫時。”  
看來是一點機會也沒有。  
也許換做是內戰時期的Tony Stark一定會拉住Steve Rogers，直到他同意談談。  
但現在的Tony做不到了。  
說實在的，他有點不敢面對Cap。  
要說為什麼，難道有比使對方失望更充足的理由麼？  
是的，Tony深知，在內戰結束後，自己做的不夠好，儘管他以為他可以。  
出任指揮官，他曾經站在權利的頂端。  
可結果呢？  
斯克魯爾人的入侵幾乎打垮了他。  
看在上帝的份上，不僅是經濟、地位，甚至他的內心都曾崩潰過。  
『我背叛了Captain的信任……天呐，這才是最可怕的。』  
在他幾乎走投無路的時候，Tony這麼想過。  
如果Cap還在，結果可能並沒有那麼糟。  
Steve Rogers總能想到比他更好的方案，帶領復仇者們前進。  
他自己呢？Tony幾乎不敢去思考這點。  
結果事實上，他沒能去維護一個——值得美國隊長以死為代價而換來的和平。  
這太糟糕了，Tony。  
你為Cap做了什麼？  
什麼也沒有，那該死的法案現在想想也沒那麼優秀，不是麼？  
Captain的死換來了什麼？  
就算真的有換來一些東西，也被Stark先生的傲慢和自私給毀了。

是該給自己上堂課了，Tony。  
到現在不能去走一條錯誤的路，也許他確實為了保住那名聲，而繼續維護著法案。  
但Tony Stark比誰都瞭解美國政/府的做法，他們從斯克魯爾人的入侵開始，就在觀察。  
尋覓一個比他更適合掌管大局的人。而他猜，Steve Rogers回來的正是時候。  
所以——  
“我們需要談談……我是說，Steve，給我個機會。”  
也許到這種時候，Tony想的已經不再是那些利益和戰爭，哪怕是法案。  
他只是想和Rogers恢復到之前那種關係，他不希望和Captain漸行漸遠。  
不想想起，他也算是殺害Captain的儈子手之一。  
可Rogers就像根本沒聽到他說話，他的眼睛始終注視著20層的電梯。  
哦，是的，它快到了。  
“Iron man，我馬上要去見政/府的人，和他們開會，我會向他們提出要求。”  
“什麼要求？”  
聽到這個問題，Steve似乎終於準備看向Tony，但他的語氣絲毫沒有改善。  
“我的要求，就是廢除那該死的超級英雄註冊法案。”  
Tony的心裏驚了一下，但他沒有說什麼。  
目送著Rogers乘上了電梯。

他知道——很好，這麼看來，Tony Stark將會為了他曾經愚蠢的行徑付出代價。  
因為一切都不存在了。

3、  
“我認為你至少該跟Tony談談？”  
新任的美國隊長Bucky摘下自己的面罩，走在Steve的身邊。他把盾牌遞給了他。  
一層的復仇者大廈門廳聚集了很多人，有記者也有民眾。  
他們故意繞開了正門，想從偏門溜出去。  
“我必須要廢除法案，Bucky！”  
Steve走在前面。  
“當然，每個人都知道這點，但是你不可能什麼也不和他說。”  
“我知道。”  
當然知道。  
Steve Rogers心裏清楚極了。可他開不了口。  
他必須要告訴Tony，你一直以來，都走偏了，甚至很多時候沒有意義。  
這種殘酷的話，怎麼去說？  
至少他知道，Tony Stark為此付出的努力。  
而在Steve未死，他精神被侵蝕的時候，他比任何時刻都認真的思考了自己的過去和未來。  
甚至可以說，他都有時間將它們再次經歷一遍。  
在那些痛苦的回憶裏，他又記起了二戰時期死去的戰友，那些用生命在賭博的戰鬥。  
七十年後的蘇醒，只是暫時給了他新的生命，如果Steve在現代找不到存在的理由，他也只能成為一個沒用的美國大兵。  
曾經宣誓的原則和正義，沒准並不適合這個時代。  
但Steve Rogers幸運的碰見了Tony Stark。  
確實如此。  
在他僅存的記憶中，這個人佔據了太多的位置。  
從一開始加入復仇者，到並肩作戰，Steve對Tony的態度，也發生著改變。  
再也不是個傲慢的花花公子，儘管他確實喜歡一意孤行，但是Steve有時候把它當成一種優點。  
在Captain昏迷的那段時間，他也仔細思考了關於Tony Stark的全部。  
Rogers在潛意識裏，恍惚看到了法案實行的不可避免性，也感受到了自己對Tony產生殺意的悔恨。  
天呐！為什麼會這樣？！  
他居然有想過殺了他嗎？  
如果在內戰結束時，沒有民眾阻攔他，Steve真的會下手麼？  
不會，他不會殺他。  
在他試圖整理明白九十多年——其實還要去掉冰封的七十年——的記憶和情緒後，他最終得出了結論。  
是的，因為，Steve沒有思考過離開Tony的可能性。  
無論是他死還是對方，他都沒有想過。  
可笑，仿佛他希望他們這一輩子都像過去那樣無間。  
更不要提，Rogers認為他們應該比那時候還要親密。  
——當然，對於他來說，可能還沒考慮到，這麼去思考的可怕性。誰叫他故意忽略了那些容易讓他心動的細節。  
但這些想法，無一不提醒著他——Tony Stark對Steve Rogers的重要性，比其他超級英雄更重要，甚至……  
我的天，這是什麼邏輯？！  
這些思維侵蝕了他的腦子，他顯得一團亂。然而Steve很慶倖，在昏迷時，也看到了未來的發展——只有一部分。  
比如他看到，如果Bucky不再做美國隊長，就會死。  
比如他明白，如果不做點什麼，Tony Stark就會在兩個月後，因復發酗酒問題，而在任務中被撕成碎片。  
但是Steve不確定這是否是Red Skull的又一次陰謀，故意引導他去相信這種可能性。  
至少在他看來，Stark沒有再次酗酒的必要。  
而自己也不知道怎麼去阻止。  
看在上帝的份上，他可是連自己的感情都沒有搞明白。  
所以只能冷淡的對待Tony，他不希望有任何事干擾他的思維——不過說實在的，Steve也是有點不滿意內戰獨裁者們的勝利——  
不過對於Tony Stark的想法，這一天過後，他就只有一個月零二十九天去思考了。

“Steve，你該做回Captain，這世上只有你可以。”  
不知不覺間，他們已經走到了門口。就在Rogers和Bucky即將離開復仇者大廈時，他突然停下了推門的動作。  
“Steve？”  
“不，你才是Captain America，Bucky.”  
他將手中的盾塞到了對方的手上。  
“你在說什麼？你知道我並不適合。”  
“行了，做你該做的。”  
Bucky歎了口氣，接過了盾，“也許你不信，但總有一天美國隊長還是你。”  
“目前看來，我不希望有那麼一天。不過有一點你說的對，Bucky，我確實該找Tony談談。”  
“當然。”  
Bucky將盾放到背後，笑著說道。  
“和政府的會議已經替你延遲了。”

4、

Tony Stark回到了復仇者大廈的頂樓，在這裏幾乎是他一個人的小天堂。  
或許這個時候，他也不希望再看到其他人。  
“真是失敗啊……Tony”  
他喃喃自語道。  
一旦法案被廢除，之前所做的一切就好像是一場笑話。  
儘管現在的Stark已經發現，事情會向著這一步去發展。  
可等到Steve這麼去對他說，才發現其實是有那麼一點難以接受。

『我告訴過你，我再也不會跟你站在同一戰線。我再也不會做你獨裁的工具。』  
Thor曾經這麼說過。  
『再見，Stark。別期望我繼續待在這，我不是Steve.』  
新任的美國隊長Bucky也曾背著那副盾牌，留給他一個背影。

昔日的復仇者分崩離析，Tony很想告訴自己，這裏並沒有他的責任。  
可是，Stark不會自欺欺人。  
永遠不會。  
“所以，我應該反省。”  
他說道。從酒櫃上挑了一只高腳杯，拿起一瓶七十多年歷史的紅酒擰開塞，他走到了落地窗前。  
窗外是紐約林立的高樓大廈，在樓宇之間有那麼一小段縫隙，將很快西沉的太陽夾在中間。  
Tony心想，他曾經俯瞰過這個城市，結果現在卻被一種陌生感包圍。  
Tony Stark經歷了所謂那些大起大落，雖然現在一切看似都回來了，不是嗎。  
只是這種重新開始的方式有點糟糕。  
他看著手中的紅酒，倒了一些進杯子。  
事實上他在死去的Robert Reynold（哨兵）墓前就發誓戒酒，因為他的朋友曾經照看他，告訴他，Tony Stark要永遠盡力去做正確的選擇。  
儘管“圍城”的事件是一場悲劇，但Tony居然有些欣慰。  
這實在不是他該去想的事，可他確實很高興見到Steve Rogers還活著。

枚紅色的液體在透明酒杯裏打轉。  
做出個選擇吧，Tony Stark.  
他看著手中的高腳杯。  
你發過誓的。  
酒精只能是種逃避，誰知道以後會不會更糟。

假設Steve Rogers看到他現在這樣，一定會指責他的不負責任。  
——當然，如果他還願意理他的話……  
想到這，Tony把酒杯舉到唇邊。  
“可惡……不該這樣！”  
落日幾乎要掩蓋在地平線下，血色夕陽最後的光芒刺疼了他的眼睛。  
“該死！”  
Tony Stark將酒瓶和杯子憤怒的摔在地板上。  
哢嚓  
它們碎了一地。

“你在幹什麼！Tony Stark！還沒受夠那噁心的酒精嗎！”  
“可惡！”  
Stark狠狠攥緊了自己的拳頭，真希望這時候能來個人，再打他一頓，讓那該死的腦子清醒清醒。

[Sir.]  
“別打擾我！Jarvis！”  
[可是Sir……]  
Tony轉身靠坐在落地窗邊，被Osborn打裂的肋骨疼痛難忍，他必須減少自己的活動。  
[Sir.]  
頂層的門突然被打開，迎來了意外的到訪者。

“……Iron man?”  
偏偏這個時候，Steve Rogers出現了。  
Captain站在陰影裏，Tony猜想，現在的對方一定更沒有話跟他說了。  
“你在喝酒？”  
“就像你看到的那樣，Cap.”  
“我以為你已經決定戒酒了，你知道這種惡習壞過多少事。”  
“謝謝，Cap，我想我知道。”  
聽到這句話，他認為Steve會轉身離開。  
可對方站在原地待了幾秒，就走向了他。  
“我們談談。”  
“好，我是說我很高興Cap，你還願意和我談談，是什麼改變了你的想法？Bucky？哦，當然，他瞭解你。”  
“……我不想聽酒鬼說話。叫清醒的Tony Stark出來。”  
Captain走到他身前，俯視著他。  
Tony撐起自己的一條腿，說實在的，這讓他疼的要命。  
“在這的是Tony Stark，我願意和你談談。”  
彌漫在空氣中的酒精味道，讓Steve皺起了眉頭。  
“所以，你終於想明白了，Cap，你想談談那該死的法案嗎？還是哨兵的事，或者那些混蛋斯克魯爾人的入侵，什麼都可以，只要我有責任的。”  
“哦，差點忘了，還有鋼鐵愛國者。”  
Stark自嘲的笑了笑，可是Steve並沒有馬上回答。  
“說點什麼，Cap.什麼都行。”

“我和你。我只想談談我和你，Tony.”  
黑髮的他抬起頭，看著眼前被夕陽打成橙紅色的美國隊長。  
“我不知道……Steve.我們還能談什麼？基本上我算是殺死了你，只是你現在回來了，但那個事實不會改變。”  
Tony低下了頭，“我不想傷害你，Steve。”  
Rogers蹲了下來，確保他們的視線得以平行。  
“看著我，Tony.”  
Captain摘掉手套，將手放在Stark的頸間，可悲的發現，Tony的體溫比自己要低很多。  
“我回來了。你知道我廢除那該死的法案，並不是為了指出你的錯誤。而是，是時候它該結束了。”  
Stark看向Captain，“就算沒有那法案，我也失敗了Steve……我是說，看看那之後的後果……”  
“一切都可以重新開始，全新的復仇者。誰能沒有過錯誤？”  
“你，Steve。”  
Tony接著說道，“你是完美的，但我不行……”  
“你知道我不行……”  
Stark先生，看著Rogers笑了，可眉毛卻耷拉著，一點也看不出高興的樣子。  
反而——讓人有點心疼。  
有那麼一瞬間，Tony不知道，Steve心裏在想什麼。  
事實上，他在想，他不該留眼前的人一個人去承擔整個復仇者聯盟。去面對那些不算是他的錯誤和指責。  
經歷背叛和妥協，這些本該是他——Steve Rogers去做的事。  
好了，到了這個程度，Steve已經認為，他沒有必要去疑惑。  
他從來都是尊重事實的人，如果是對Tony以外的任何人，我的天，他都不會產生這種心情。  
因為他是獨一無二的。

“Tony……這不是你的錯。我也沒有你想像中的完美，你知道的，我曾經就是個小個子，如果沒有血清——”  
“不，Steve。”  
Stark握住了他放在他頸間的手，“就算沒有血清，你也是Captain America，我是說，骨子裏的東西，對嗎？”  
沒准他就是想有個人出來告訴他這點。  
就算他是那個有哮喘的布魯克林小子，Steve Rogers也有著美國隊長的心。  
“說得對，Tony，讓我們一起去解決問題，你的問題，我們的問題。”  
“如果，我還能挽回……”  
“我已經回來了，Tony.”  
Captain傾上前抱住了Stark，他自己都不知道，他居然會這麼做。  
慶倖的是Tony很默契的，沒有推開他。反而是用那雙手抓住了他背部的衣服。  
Tony Stark將臉埋在Rogers的鎖骨處，不斷的搖著頭。  
就像在無聲的訴說著那些錯誤。  
於是，Steve說道，“沒有什麼，是Tony Stark和Steve Rogers解決不了的。”  
“謝謝……Cap.”

在這扇大的落地窗前，Captain America和Iron man的內戰之殤癒合了。  
其實Tony不知道，早在他被Osborn打成重傷，瀕臨死亡的時候，Steve就出現並不顧一切的救過他。  
正如Steve不知道，Tony在內戰結束後，曾發狂一般的尋找美國隊長的繼任者，儘管他知道，Rogers已不在。

『在戰場死亡，是超級英雄的歸宿』  
但是同伴、親人和愛人會彌補掉那些恐懼和怨恨。  
就像Steve會對Tony說的。  
『如果註定死亡，它也並不是結束。』

餘暉的光芒逐漸散去，天色徹底的暗了下去。  
“我以為，至少你會罵我一頓，我是說，Cap，我搞砸了。”  
Steve聽到這，笑了起來。  
“但至少我們還有重新開始的機會。”  
“說得對，Stark的字典裏沒有失敗。我會盡一切去彌補。”  
Tony直起身子，看著眼前的Steve Rogers，這天之前，他都很難想像，可以再見到他。  
“Steve.”  
他伸出手，對方用力的握住。  
“我在，Tony.”  
Stark先生安心的笑了，“當然，我知道你在。”

猜想這並不是故事的結束，不如說，是一切的開始。  
Tony和Steve都不知道接下來會發生什麼。  
比如Rogers先生為什麼還是沒能表達出他的感情？  
比如Stark先生其實也有著對Steve的小秘密。

但是，Tony Stark和Steve Rogers都知道一點。  
那就是，他們的故事將會——To be continued.

=Fin=


End file.
